


a little miracle

by Miraclesnow



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In between episodes 6 to 10, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, a dash of angst, just an idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclesnow/pseuds/Miraclesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe he enjoys their time together too much. it's so new, and yet... he knows he'll never look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little miracle

He knows she likes to appear when they both are thinking about each other, or, maybe it's just easier for the both of them. He's not really sure if the latter is true, but he can attest he does feel more peaceful when he's thinking about her. Maybe that does make it easy to slip in... whatever this is.

 

Days have passed from the last connection, or the 'miracles'. She's still giving their visits that name, and the surge of undignified pride swells from his chest. It's a bit more than undignified because he always starts to smile in a strange way when he remembers their connection, how recently since it first came, and what might come in a future... with her in it. He thinks about that dark beauty named Kala more and more frequently. Sometimes he'll feel what might be a smirk and maybe even a smug comment from Lito, and has to stop the emotion quickly. He can't lose his image in front of the man.

 

This time, Wolfgang has been caught in Felix's and his store, and the dark-haired beauty beside him is already scanning her eyes over all the tools and dim walls of this place. Turning around, he tries to spy his brother, but he isn't in sight. Felix has hightailed his ass somewhere else, giving him time to talk to her. She smiles when their connection shows her exactly what this place is, and what it means to him. Even though she seems interested, he suddenly feels like the place too impure for her. Any place smelling of piss did not deserve to have her in it, his included.

 

Thankfully, the scene shifts, and shows what looks to be a restaurant with spices and the sharp scents of smoke. He's now seated at a table, not his stool in the back of the workshop. Soon images appear of a tiny girl with that same entrancing hair was once curled up like a cat on a rug, where the same tables sat today. The memories of her childhood are starkly contrasted with his own, and they give him a foreign kind of comfort that she must have felt from so long ago.

"Your father's restaurant." He states aloud.

"Yes, my father sometimes had to hide me when the restaurant was still open." She explains, and smiles a bit wider, walking back over to him.

Soon she's pointing out each crack of the place and how she may or may not have broken that chair that looks unusable in the back. Next is the story of her family all vying for first pick of her father's Bombil fry. Though he tries to pay attention to the story, he's so captivated by her; her sunny smiles, her hand almost touching his on the table (but not nearly enough to satisfy him), the near closeness is enough to drive one mad. Not even realizing it, he's already moved towards her, until their hands are clasped. They won't go any further, he wouldn't dare push... so for now it's alright. She seems to understand, as she tightens her hold. Those dark eyes pull him in, and he knows... he'll never want to look away again.

 

In a moment he's back at the workshop, and his hand is just holding air. He knows she's gone... but not really.

 

After all, he isn't just himself now, and he's already awaiting their next little miracle.


End file.
